


Book Commentary: Knight at Dawn

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [7]
Category: Magic Tree House - Mary Pope Osborne
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	1. The Dark Woods

  * No, but Jack’s right. 5:30 AM is way too early to be wandering around in the woods. I know this was originally published in the early 90s, but seriously, kids wandering around in the woods that early in the morning definitely won’t fly now.
  * Of course Annie’s YOLOing it up already.




	2. Leaving Again

  * “‘Remember the Tyrannosaurus rex?’ asked Annie.” Yes, we remember like it was just twelve hours and one book ago. (No, but seriously. It’s a kids’ sequel. It’s a good way to connect books.)
  * I mean, Annie did keep saying she liked the knights’ book in the last one, so that was great foreshadowing for the sequel.




	3. Across the Bridge

  * “It would be like riding a horse with a five-year-old on your head! he thought.” Best description of the heaviness of armor ever.
  * Of course Annie goes YOLOing when Jack’s reading.




	4. Into the Castle

  * Who came up with the crocodiles in the moat thing? Because that’s just weird.




	5. Ta-Da!

  * Red Face, Squinty Eyes, and Mustache. Great guard names.
  * An execution already? So much for justice.
  * Great move with the flashlight, Annie. And the magic wand excuse was hilarious.
  * Getting out of the dungeon was way too easy. Is this the BBC _Merlin_ Camelot dungeon?




	6. Trapped

  * A flashlight in medieval times? That just sounds weird but convenient.
  * Of course the voices got distracted by Jack being an idiot.




	7. A Secret Passage

  * Oh, good. The kids found a secret passage.
  * Also, how convenient is it that all the books in the treehouse aren’t general nonfiction books about the era they described but just so happen to be specifically filled with info that would help out Jack and Annie?
  * Well, that’s one way to escape the castle, I guess?




	8. The Knight

  * Lucky that the knight showed up? I guess?
  * Also, one thing I just started wondering about the mechanics of the time travel in these books: So, Jack and Annie are soaking wet from falling into the moat. Do they stay soaking wet during the trip back home, making things suspicious, or does the magic in the treehouse include returning the kids to whatever physical state they were in before time traveling?




	9. Under the Moon

  * So the knight does save the… day? night? something?




	10. One Mystery Solved

  * All that and the parents didn’t know Jack and Anne were gone.
  * So who’s the M person?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
